matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Russell
Charles Samson Russell, also known as Caesar, is a former Air Force Lieutenant General who planned on initiating a coup d'etat against America's governing system. History Early History Charles Russell was born in Louisiana. Some time after turning 18, he joined the U.S. Air Force. Certified with a genius IQ of 182, he made his way up through the ranks of the Air Force, eventually getting the call-sign Caesar. Caesar served at and commanded many bases, including Area 7. During his time in the Air Force, he made clear his racist views towards African-Americans, and it was believed that he was one of the highest-ranking members of the racist hate-group, the Brotherhood. Soon, Caesar came up with a plan to radically change America, which wold involve killing the President, allowing the Air Force, with its superior military might, to take over and revert the country back into a pre-Civil War society. To this end, he began having potential Presidential candidates for the future surreptitiously implanted with a small heart transmitter. During the planning of his coup, Caesar learned of the Sinovirus vaccine being developed at Area 7 through the genetically-engineered boy Kevin, which he realised would greatly help his plans if he could release the virus and only dispense the vaccine to Caucasian people. Caesar then began recruiting for his coup, including Area 7's base commander, Jerome Harper, Kurt Logan and the entirety of the 7th Squadron, and Warrant Officer Carl Webster. Before Area 7 When Caesar decided it was time to enact his plan, he approached two Navy Admirals and requested their help, however they both refused so he had them killed. Unfortunately for Caesar, one had recorded his offer and tipped off other services before his death. Caesar was arrested and tried for high treason, and was sentenced to death by lethal injection. At the Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary in Kansas, he was beaten heavily twice by the other inmates as a form of justice, and required two blood transfusion. However, still having contacts in the military, he formulated a plan to elude death by having his transfusions laced with hyper-oxygen, which would keep his brain and organs supplied with oxygen for some time after his heart stopped. His last request before his sentence was carried out was to watch the new President's inauguration ceremony. Twelve minutes after he was declared dead, he was resuscitated by Air Force personnel and spirited away from Leavenworth. Over the next six months, Caesar finalised his plans for a coup, first by testing the success of the heart transmitters, forcing the retired Senator, Jeremiah Woolf, to flee for his life while being hunted, until his death caused the simultaneous explosion of his home. Caesar arranged for plasma warheads at several northern city States to be armed and connected to a satellite, which after detecting the activation of the President's transmitter, would set them to detonate if the President died. Caesar then had himself implanted with a transmitter of his own, so that in the possible event that his coup failed, he would still maintain some victory. Area 7 Caesar waited until the President visited Area 7 to review Project Fortune's progress, and waited until Webster brought him the Nuclear Football, which Caesar then reprogrammed for a 90 minute timer to set off the warheads if the President didn't touch his hand to it's palm reader. After the President's tour was complete, Caesar began using the Emergency Broadcast System to transmit across Area 7, and believed he was simultaneously broadcasting across the country, unaware of a 45-minute delay mechanism. Caesar announced his coup d'etat, telling the President about the transmitter on his heart (activating it to confirm its pressence to the President's protective detail) and the Football, with their connection to the plasma warheads. With that, Caesar set his 7th Squadron loose upon the President, his staff and Marine guards. By the end of the first hour, Caesar sent out another broadcast for the country, claiming he had suffered no losses. Unpertubed by a brief break in the broadcast, Caesar ordered the Alpha and Bravo units to guard the Football to keep the President from recycling the timer. However a team of Marines caused havoc within the ground level hanger, distracting the 7th Squadron as the President, disguised in one of their uniforms, walked in among them and reset the Football. Caesar noticed on camera, but was too late to warn his men, who then failed to prevent the President and the Marines from fleeing down the aircraft elevator. Caesar was then alerted to the opening of one of Area 7's exits by Gunther Botha, and the Air Force General realised that Botha was attempting to escape with Kevin, and, still needing the boy because he was vital to his plans, sent Charlie unit to intercept the at Lake Powell. Soon Boa reported that the President had failed to escape on the X-rail, and ordered him to return to the control center. A short while later, Python informed Caesar that they had killed Botha and reclaimed the boy. After Area 7 lost both it's primary power and backup power, and with the prisoners escaping their cells, Caesar ordered him men to prepare to leave the control center to use their alternate on the surface. However the prisoners burst in as Caesar, Logan and Alpha unit used the hidden escape door, and Logan was forced to close the door in Harper's face. Finding the remains of Charlie unit in the tunnel, Caesar realised that Echo unit had gone rogue and taken Kevin, and began pursuing them to Area 8 in their own choppers. After failing to prevent Echo unit from taking off with an X-38 in order to escape with the boy, and with the President and Football gone, Caesar noted that their coup was over, and ordered his men to return to Area 7. When they did, they were surprised when the X-38 landed on the tarmac, and though the remaining members of Logan's unit attempted to retrieve the boy and the President, Schofield managed to destroy their chopper, forcing Logan and Caesar to re-enter the base. There, Caesar used a final broadcast to reveal the truth of the outcome of his coup, but that he was unwilling to admit defeat, and revealed his heart transmitter, and announced that he was going to remain in Area 7 to allow its self-destruct to take them out, thereby setting off the plasma warhead anyway. Schofield confronted Caesar in the control center, where Logan held the Marine at gunpoint while Caesar allowed the final countdown to begin. Logan then fought against Schofield and Gant, but ended up falling to his death. Caesar then took to shooting at Schofield, goading him to shoot back and kill him, knowing that the Marine would in turn be killing America if he did. However, just as he cornered the Marine, Gant used Caesar's control to switch off his transmitter, allowing Schofield the chance to shoot the mad General point blank. Caesar was shocked, and fell to the ground, wondering why Schofield had shot him, and the Marines left him to die as Area 7 self-destructed, Caesar being obliterated instantly. Later, the President would reveal to Schofield that Caesar's broadcast were never shown outside Area 7, due to the destruction of an important junction box earlier, meaning the country was unaware of his attempted coup. After Death In the subsequent investigations of the incident, it was discovered how Caesar had managed to survive after his execution at Leavenworth. Years later, Schofield would use the same trick Caesar had used to fake his death in order to ensure his own survival, by injecting himself with a hyperoxygenated blood additive. (The Four Legendary Kingdoms) Personality Along with his high IQ, Caesar is also an extremely patient tactician, a fact which no doubt contributed to his quick rise through the Air Force's ranks. He is rarely surprised at the actions of others, being able to consider the possible moves of his opponents with ease. Beneath his calm exterior, he harbours extreme hatred towards African-Americans, to the extent that he was willing to let them all die of the Sinovirus is his plans succeed. Caesar is a cold and slightly mad being, unwilling to believe that his idea to revert America to a pre-Civil war society would be self-destructive. Trivia *Caesar's call-sign originates from the last name of the Julius Caesar. *Caesar's brutalisation at the hands of his fellow inmates at Leavenworth for his plans of high treason against the President is ironic when compared to Seth Grimshaw, who at Area 7 had the respect from his fellow prisoners. Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Area 7 Category:Antagonists